pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Domett
Alfred Domett (May 20, 1811 - November 2, 1887) was an English poet and British colonial statesman. Life Domett, son of Nathaniel Domett, was born at Camberwell Grove, Surrey, 20 May 1811. From 1829 to 1833 he was at St John's College, Cambridge, but left without a degree.Lee, 199. In 1833 he published a volume of poems, and contributed verses to Blackwood's Magazine in 1837, 1838, and 1839. One of the latter, "A Christmas Hymn," deservedly attracted general attention. In 1839 Domett issued a second volume, a poem on Venice. Meanwhile he was living a life of ease, for the most part in London, but at times diversified by tours in Europe and America. His most intimate friend was poet Robert Browning.Lee. In 1841 he was called to the bar at the Middle Temple, and shared chambers with Joseph Arnold, afterwards chief justice of Bombay. In May 1842 he purchased land from the New Zealand Company and emigrated to the colony. Browning mourned his sudden departure in the poem entitled "Waring," first published in Bells and Pomegranates, 1842. In New Zealand Domett filled in succession nearly all the chief administrative offices. He was colonial secretary for New Munster (1848), secretary for the whole colony (1851), commissioner of crown lands and resident magistrate at Hawke's Bay (1853-1856), M.P. for Nelson (1855), prime minister (1862-1863), secretary for crown lands, legislative councillor, and commissioner of old land claims (1864), registrar-general of land (1865), and administrator of confiscated lands (1870). He married an English lady, and returned to England in 1871. Settling in London, he renewed his acquaintance with Mr. Browning, who had testified to his continued affection for his old friend during his absence in his Guardian Angel (1855). In 1872 Domett issued a volume of verse entitled Ranolf and Amolia: A South Sea Day dream, descriptive of New Zealand scenery and Maori customs, in which he incidentally eulogised Mr. Browning's genius. A second edition appeared in 1883. His last publication was Flotsam and Jetsam: Rhymes old and new, 1877, dedicated to Browning. Recognition Domett was created a Companion of the Order of St. Michael & St. George in 1880.Domett, Alfred, Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition (1911), Wikisource. Web, Feb. 6, 2017. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: Henry Leggatt, 1833. *''Venice''. London: Saunders & Otley, 1839. *''Ranolf and Amohia: A South Sea day-dream. London: Smith, Elder, 1872 **revised as ''Ranolf and Amohia: A dream of two lives. (2 volumes), London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1883. Volume I, Volume II. *''Flotsam and Jetsam: Rhymes old and new. London: Smith, Elder, 1877. Hymns *"It Was the Calm and Silent Night": A Christmas hymn. Boston: Lee & Shepherd, 1884. *Two Christmas Hymns. Chicago: Lakeside Press, 1897. Non-fiction *''Narrative of the Wairau Massacre and the proceedings connected therein. Nelson, NZ: Nelson Examiner Office, 1843. Letters and journals *''Diary, 1872-1885''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1953. *''Canadian Journal: Being an extract from a journal of a tour in Canada, the United States and Jamaica, 1833-1835'' (edited by E.A. Horsman & Lillian Rea Benson). London, ON: University of Western Ontario, 1955. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alfred Dommett, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 4, 2013. See also * List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 6, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *Domett in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "A Glee for Winter," "A Christmas Hymn (Old Style)," from "A Christmas Hymn" (New Style), * Alfred Domett at PoemHunter (4 poems) *Alfred Domett at Poetry Nook (6 poems) ;About *Domett, Alfred in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] *Alfred Domett at New Zealand History Online *Famous New Zealanders No. 14 - Alfred Dommett in New Zealand Railways Magazine. *Alfred Domett at Te Ara - Encyclopedia of New Zealand *The Encyclopedic Fantasy of Alfred Domett at Maoriland: New Zealand Literature 1872-1914. *Alfred Domett in the Cambridge History of English and American Literature *Robert Browning and Alfred Domett at Internet Archive * Domett, Alfred Category:1811 births Category:1887 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets